


【白勋】都是喝醉惹的祸

by baek04hyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek04hyun/pseuds/baek04hyun
Summary: 德国骨科（伪）
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 12





	【白勋】都是喝醉惹的祸

**Author's Note:**

> -是由一句骚话引发的惨案 (伪)骨科  
> -国家级搞黄色选手 依旧是一辆小破车 一发完结  
> -是给躺在家里的小可爱们一点精神食粮

边伯贤和吴世勋是兄弟。嗯......不是亲的那种。他们算是重组家庭，边先生娶了吴女士，他们也就被迫捆绑在一起。

身为哥哥的边伯贤性子不着调的很，三天两头在外面泡吧，浪的飞起。也是因为他这个性格，很轻易就能把边先生气的吹胡子瞪眼，不过边先生这么多年下来也早就习惯了。不然迟早得被他这个不省心的儿子给气死。

意外的，反而是比边伯贤还小上两岁的吴世勋十分...呃，怎么说。反正是很禁欲系就对了，衬衫的扣子总是系到最上面，即使是在家里也穿着正装，样子看起来随时随地都可以出席那种比较正式晚会。

两者比较之下，边先生对吴世勋比较欣赏也是应该的。

而边伯贤这人吧，虽说是风流了点，对吴世勋这种没开荤的小处男也不太看得上眼。但也犯不着就为这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事就去挑衅和招惹人家，再说他也没这个心思，有这点时间还不如去看看哪里有美女呢。

所以这四五年相处着下来，倒也算是平安无事。

今天是边伯贤一朋友从国外镀金回来的日子，晚上他去给那小子接风洗尘。然后一时高兴喝high了，被人开车给送回家的时候还是晕乎乎的。

边伯贤晃晃悠悠的被吴世勋扶到自己房间里坐下，当时包厢里气氛热烈的很，他也跟着喝了不少酒。那几瓶伏加特下来，他没有当场吐出来已经算是酒量好了。

家里客厅的灯还没关，屋里亮堂堂的。边先生和吴女士出去应酬，估计怎么着也要明天才能回来。吴世勋知道他去了那个所谓的接风宴，也大概猜到了依他的性子有八成的可能性会喝高然后再被人送回来。

他本来想陪着边伯贤一起去，但可惜他死活不答应。没办法也只能在家里等他。

吴世勋从几年前搬到这里来没多久，就已经习惯了照顾他这个名义上比他大两岁的哥哥。比起边伯贤的那种浪里小白龙属性，他的成熟稳重让吴世勋看起来更像个哥哥。

吴世勋给他煮了碗醒酒汤，这个技能也是在几次照顾边伯贤后从保姆那里学来的。他把碗放在床头柜上，然后又递给边伯贤一杯热牛奶。

“哥，先喝一杯牛奶暖胃吧。这样会舒服一些。”他的声音和他的人一样比较冷，但在面对边伯贤时总会放软一些，像是哄小孩子一样。

边伯贤迷迷糊糊的抬头看着他，漂亮的眼睛里蒙着一层朦胧的水雾。肉眼可见他醉意还很深。然后他歪了歪脑袋，似乎是还在反应他的话。

过了似乎四五秒，他笑了笑，笑容像是裹了柔软的蜜糖然后再融化成甜乎乎的糖浆。但接着，他又说了一句对吴世勋而言可以称得上是惊世骇俗的话。

“喊我哥哥不如含我弟弟。”

这句话一落下来，室内便是一片针落可闻的寂静。

边伯贤对他这个弟弟的态度不亲近，自然也很少在他面前开黄腔。所以吴世勋先是一愣，然后抿了抿唇，额前稍长的黑发遮住了他的眼睛，看不清神色。

边伯贤明显醉的厉害，即使是到这种地步了还是没一点清醒过来的意思。因此对吴世勋的态度和对他以往的情人一样挑逗而暧昧，言语间倒是多了几分平时少有的亲昵。

他等了几秒，见吴世勋还依旧是愣在原地没有动静，于是眉目间又颇为委屈的噘嘴。这是边伯贤对付别人时一贯无往不利的利器，他长得精致可爱，没人会在他露出这幅表情的时候可以说出违心的话拒绝他。毕竟没有什么事是不能用撒娇混过去的。

但还没等他装可怜开口说话，边伯贤的眼前又坠下一片阴影。

他愣了一下，然后又抬起头看着吴世勋眨巴几下眼，模样有些懵懵的，一双无辜的眼里有着雾蒙的水汽。眼神湿漉漉的望着吴世勋不说话。

吴世勋单膝跪在地上，面上的表情是一贯的平静。只有在解开边伯贤裤链的时候，他的耳尖就忽而染上一抹薄红。

然后他伸手，试探性的握着那因为酒精的缘故而硬着的事物。边伯贤即使是这种地方模样也生的好，颜色粉嫩，完全看不出多次使用过的痕迹。

——而且尺寸可观。

“诶，”正准备动手尝试一下的吴世勋听到边伯贤的声音，然后又看到他突然直起身子，伸手搭在吴世勋淡粉色的唇上，纤长白皙的手指指节分明，“别用手嘛。”

他说着，用柔软的指腹摩挲了一下对方的唇。这其中意味自然不言而喻。

吴世勋听完边伯贤的话沉默半晌，然后又乖乖的低下头去含住他的性器。意外的，鼻尖是很浅淡的香水味，夹杂着混入的酒意。

他是头一回帮人做这种事，而且对象竟然还是他哥哥。虽然没有血缘关系，但还是够让吴世勋觉得刺激。他给边伯贤的口交完全没有技巧性可言，只是尽量运用自己对着方面本就不多的知识让对方可以觉得舒服。

不知过了多久，吴世勋抬起头。他眼里是因呼吸不畅而产生的生理性泪水，眼角嫣红，原本偏淡色的唇也被折腾的略微红肿。

他捂着嘴，在边伯贤的注视下吞下口中所含着的东西。

————

边伯贤脱掉吴世勋穿着的西装裤，在他屁股上揉了两把。然后意外的发现对方臀部触感竟然还不错。他把头靠在吴世勋颈窝处，伸手随便在床头的柜子里翻了几下，就翻出一瓶润滑剂来。

然后他把润滑递给吴世勋，示意让他自己来。边伯贤以前和人搞的时候从不帮人润滑和清理，因为那是别人自己应该做的事，他只要负责爽就可以了。

吴世勋接过那东西，然后伸到后面自己扩张。他前面的衣服早就被扯的乱七八糟，边伯贤微凉的指尖在他身上到处流连。

他微皱着眉，身体被迫打开的痛意和看向边伯贤就不自觉的温柔下来的神色在他漂亮且锐利的脸上交织。

“好了。”最终他看向边伯贤，声音暗哑。

————

室内不断响起暧昧的水声，两具白皙的身体交缠在一起。处于上位的那个银色的发尽数被撩到脑后，额上浮出些许薄汗。

柔软却又紧致的后穴吸附着他，一次比一次快速而又猛烈的撞击给人带来的是无穷尽一波接一波的快感。

边伯贤微眯着眼，细白手指掐着吴世勋的腰，留下几个红印。他的眼神慵懒危险如波斯猫，而眼中的情欲让他更多了几分奇异的美丽。

他仿若是不经意一般看向窗外，夜色还很深，这也就说明着——时间还长，他们至少可以再搞很久。


End file.
